While You Were Gone
by Carolina Brony
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Dil, Lil, and Kimi were doing while their brothers were out rafting? Dil tells Tommy a very... interesting story.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own All Grown Up or any of the characters from the show that are involved in this story. Please don't sue.

**Rating:** PG for a few kissing scenes.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take a moment to once again thank all of you that read my last AGU fiction, "Phil Desperate Deville" It really means a lot to me, so again, thanks. All right, so this is AGU number two for me. This was just another one of those ideas I had. I hope you enjoy it.

**(Prologue)**

Dil was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind. All of the sudden, there comes a knocking on his door.

"You may enter." Dil called out in a bummed tone. The door opens and in steps Tommy. "Hey, bro. How'd the rafting go?" Dil asked with a smile.

"You mean, besides nearly drowning? It was... AWESOME!" Tommy exclaimed. Dil wore a shocked look on his face.

"You almost drowned?" Dil asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yep. Twice."

"Whoa... That's creepy."

"Tell me about it. So, anyway... how come you're cooped up in here?"

Dil frowned.

"I'm on restriction."

A confused look came over Tommy's face.

"Huh? How come?"

Dil motioned for Tommy to come closer and then whispered something into his ear. Tommy's eyes go wide.

"You WHAT?"

**While You Were Gone**

by: **Carolina Brony**

**Sunday 1:25 P.M.**

Tommy was pacing from one end of the room to the other. He was furious with his younger brother.

"So, let me get this straight... You spend the night with two of our long time friends and you get caught doing that? I mean, how could you have let this happen?"

Dil's head remained low.

"I really don't know. It just did."

"Well... you should've... should've said no and... and pushed them anyway!"

Dil glares at him.

"Oh... and like you wouldn't have done the same, if you were in the same position!"

"I KNOW I WOULDN'T HAVE! Uhhh... I don't think."

"Well... I don't know why you're blaming me. As far as I know, I did nothing to lead them on like that. Like I said, it just happened."

"Things like that don't JUST happen, Dil. Tell ya what... just start from the beginning and tell me the whole story, starting with Friday afternoon. You know, right after we left."

Dil sighed.

"Alright... just promise not to tell Phil and/or Chuckie."

"I promise."

Dil smiles and then begins the story.

**(Flashback To Friday 4:30 P.M.)**

Dil was sitting on the front steps of his house. He was twiddling around a popsicle stick in attempt to keep himself from sinking into complete boredom. Lil steps out of the Deville house.

"I'm getting the mail, dad! You stay put!" Lil called out, walking to the mailbox, opening it, and retrieving the mail inside. On her way back down the walkway, she takes notice of Dil and walks across the yard to him. "Hey, Dil. What's the matter?" Lil asked. Dil looked up to her for a brief second and then lowered his head again.

"Oh... hey, Lil. Nothing. Just bored, that's all." Dil said.

"Yeah, me too. There's nothing to do and it's so hot out here."

Dil nods.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with Tommy and the others." Lil followed up. Dil shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm not really into that kind of stuff. How about you?"

"Nah, me neither. I haven't cared that much for any water, other than bathwater, ever since that time I almost drowned in the pool."

Dil looks up at Lil.

"Whoa, really? How long ago was this?"

"Oh... I was about... 5 or 6 then. It's been a while. See, what happened was, I was swimming along, when all of the sudden, Phil jumped into the pool and landed on my head, knocking me unconscious. They pulled me out and gave me C.P.R. I overhead them say, if I had went another minute without it, I wouldn't have made it."

Lil shivered at that thought.

_**"Whoa... I never knew about that. I wonder why they never told any of us about it?" **_

_**"Don't know."**_

_**"Anyway, keep going."**_

Dil had a shocked expression on his face.

"Man..."

"Yeah... So, anyway, what have you got planned for tonight?"

Dil thought about it for a moment.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?"

Lil smiled.

"Want to sleepover with me?"

"Uhh... well, yeah I guess. Will your dad be cool with it?"

"Yeah... Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't like me."

Lil giggled.

"Ohhh, Dylan, that's silly! Of course he likes you! I mean, he's only known you since you were born."

Dil stared at Lil with wide eyes.

_**"That was the first time that I had ever heard anyone, besides you, call me by my first name, in its entirety." **_

_**"And this matters... why?"**_

_**"Don't know. Just saying."**_

_**"Ah. So, anyway, what did you say next?"**_

_**"What do you think I said?"**_

"Oh, you know what? I can't. I just remembered that I have chores to do."

Lil lifted an eyebrow.

"What kind of chores?"

"Oh... you know, just chores."

Lil stared at him dully.

"Like...?"

"Cleaning my room."

"Oh. So, go clean it real quick."

Dil glared at her.

"Uh... you know, this is MY room we're talking about here. It'll probably take me all night."

"Not if I help you."

Dil's eyes went wide. Lil lowered her head.

"Listen... I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you around or anything. If you don't want to..."

"No, no! I do! It's just that... I've got to ask my mom first."

"Oh. So, go ask or did you want me to come in with you?"

"You can if you want."

Lil smiled.

"Ok."

The two kids walk inside the Pickles house. Dil leads the way into the kitchen, where his mom was washing dishes.

"Mom, is it ok if I stay over at Lil's tonight?" Dil asked. Didi stops and turns to him.

"Sure, honey, but only after you finish your chores." Didi said. Lil walked forward.

"If it's ok, I'm going to help him, so he'll get done sooner." Lil said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, sweetie. Dil can handle it on..."

"Please?"

Didi gave Lil a questionable look, but then smiled.

"Oh, alright."

"YES! Come on, Dil, let's go."

Didi watched the two walk upstairs together and shook her head in amusement.

_**"So, we cleaned my room, which really didn't take long at all." **_

_**"I was going to say. You're room doesn't get THAT bad... does it?"**_

"I've got to say, Dil, your room wasn't near as bad as you led in on to be."

Dil smiled nervously. Lil smiled back.

"But, oh well. We got it done. Hey, want to see if Kimi can come over too?"

"Uhh... yeah, if you want. Doesn't matter to me."

Lil stared at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean... it doesn't matter? You don't like Kimi?"

"No, no, that's not it! I meant to say, it's your house, invite whoever you want."

"Yeah... but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything, being alone with two girls."

"Why would I be uncomfortable with that? You guys are my friends. I mean, it's not like you're both madly in love with me or anything."

Dil laughed, Lil blushed.

"Uh... yeah, good point. Umm... anyway... come on, let's go get Kimi."

Dil nodded. The two walked to the Finster's house. Lil knocks on the door. Kira opens the door and smiles at the two.

"Hi. Is Kimi home?" Lil asked.

"Yes, she is. Come on in!" Kira said, motioning the two inside the house. "Kimi-chan, you have guests here for you!" Kira called out.

"Coming!" Kimi called back.

"She'll be down in a few moments. In the meantime, can I offer you both something cold to drink?" Kira asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Lil said.

"Me too." Dil said. By that time, Kimi arrived.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Kimi asked, happy to see her friends.

"Nothing much. We just thought we'd come see what you were doing." Lil said.

"Cool. I was bored out of my mind." Kimi said. She took notice of something. "What's that for?" She asked, pointing to Dil's duffle bag.

"Oh... it's a change of clothes for tonight. I'm staying over at Lil's." Dil said.

"Yeah... that's really why we're over. Would you like to sleepover with us?" Lil asked, smiling. Kimi's eyes lit up.

"You bet! Can I, mom? Please?" Kimi begged. Kira placed a hand on her chin.

"I don't know... Three kids may be a little too much for Mr. Deville to handle on his own." Kira said.

"No, mam, he said it would be fine." Lil said. Kira looked down to Lil and tried to get a read off of her. Lil just smiled the same sweet smile she always had. Kira smiled back.

"Ok, you may go." Kira said to her daughter.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kimi exclaimed, hugging her mom.

"You're welcome. Now, go get your stuff." Kira said. Kimi nodded and went upstairs. Lil and Dil smiled. Lil turned around to Dil and mouthed something.

_**"Could you tell what she was saying?" **_

_**"Yep. She said, "That was close."**_

_**"Ah. So, then what?"**_

_**"Well... Kimi went up, got her stuff, came back down, and we left."**_

_**"And went to Lil's, right? This all sounds pretty normal, so far."**_

_**"Yeah, but..."**_

_**"But what?"**_

_**"I couldn't help, but notice how Kimi kept looking over to me while we were walking to Lil's."**_

_**"Kept looking at you? Was she smiling or anything."**_

_**"Yeah. Well... actually, it was more of a grin."**_

_**"Ah ha! There's your first sign!"**_

_**"First sign of what?"**_

_**"THAT SHE LIKES YOU!"**_

_**"How do you figure?"**_

_**"Dil... You ought to know that anytime a girl grins, she's up to something. Take our cousin for example. Anytime Angelica had that grin on her face, it meant that she was about to do something and most of the time, it wasn't a good thing."**_

_**"Oh, yeah."**_

_**"Anyway... So, what happened next?"**_

The three kids entered the Deville house.

"Dad, I'm back!" Lil called out. She led the way into the living room, where her dad was resting on the couch. "Oh, and I invited Dil and Kimi over for the night. It's cool, right?" Lil asked. Howard let out a groan.

"Sure... Whatever. Just don't... owwww!" Howard growled in pain. "Lil... could you please go refill this?" Howard asked, holding out an icepack.

"Sure, dad! I'll be right back." Lil said, taking the icepack and walking into the kitchen. Howard let out another groan.

"Whoa, H man, you're pretty banged up." Dil said.

"Ya think?" Howard asked, sarcastically.

"What happened to you?" Kimi asked.

"Your father... owwww!" Howard growled in pain again. Kimi sighed.

"Say no more." Kimi said, dully. Knowing how clumsy her father was, Kimi didn't need any details to fill in the blanks.

"Here ya go, dad." Lil said, handing Howard a full icepack back. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Lil asked.

"No. That will do for now. You and your friends go... owwww!" Howard groaned. Lil leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Ok. Call me if you need me. Come on, you guys." Lil said, making her way to the stairs.

_**"Yeah... He took a real hard hit to his neck. I was there when it happened." **_

_**"Ah. So, anyway... time went by fast. Before we knew it, it was dark. It was getting time for bed, so we went ahead and changed into our night clothes."**_

Dil had changed in Phil's room, while the two girls changed in Lil's. Dil hung around Lil's doorway after he was changed and took their advice to not peek and wait until they called him back in. Dil still had a gut feeling that suggested it wasn't a good idea for him to stay over that night. He wasn't sure why he had this feeling, but he tried to ignore it.

"Maybe it's just gas." He thought to himself. A few minutes later, the door FINALLY opened.

"Ok, you can come back in now." Lil said, peeping her head out of the door. Dil smiled and entered the room. Lil shut the door, sat down on the floor, and motioned for Dil to come over. The kids had set up pallets on the floor of the room to sleep on. Dil's was positioned right between the two girls. He sat down between the two. "Ok, so what do we want to do?" Lil asked.

"Let's talk about boys." Kimi said, grinning.

"Uh... she said WE, as in, me included." Dil said, glaring at her. Kimi giggled.

"I know. I was just messing with you, Dil." Kimi said, running a hand through his orange hair. Kimi gazed upon him adoringly. This made Dil feel a little uneasy. That feeling in his gut had returned. What was this feeling? Dil wasn't sure. The only thing he could come up with, was the fact that it had something to do with Kimi, but why? Why did he all of the sudden feel uncomfortable around one of his best friends or was he? Maybe he liked the attention he was receiving from Kimi. It was too hard to tell.

"Lil, can you come down here for a second, please?" Howard called out.

"Coming, dad!" Lil called back. "I'll be right back." Lil said, exiting the room.

"Good timing, wouldn't you say?" Kimi asked, gazing into Dil's eyes.

"Uh oh. What's she doing?" Dil wondered, as Kimi pulled herself closer and closer to him. Kimi places her hand on the back of Dil's head, pulls him even closer, and presses her lips against his. The two remained lip locked for a few seconds. Dil pulls away and stares at Kimi in shock. Kimi seemed to be slightly disappointed by their departure. "Kimi..." Dil said in disbelief of what just happened between them. Dil started to shake slightly. Kimi took notice of this.

"What's wrong? You didn't like that?" Kimi asked. Dil fumbled for an answer.

"Ummm... no, it's not that. It's just... you know, that was the first time that I..." Dil started.

"Kissed?" Dil nods. "Hey, it's ok. Don't be nervous. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you." Kimi said softly. This brought a smile to his face. Dil was still unsure why this older girl was so suddenly interested in him, but one thing was for sure. He liked it.

_**"Wow... So, then what happened?" **_

_**"What do you think?"**_

Meanwhile... downstairs.

"Yes, dad?" Lil asked, turning the corner to the living room. Lil was slightly startled, for though, she was unaware that they had guests. "Oh... Hello." Lil said, smiling nervously. The two visiting adults didn't seem to be too happy with Lil for some reason. "Uh oh!" Lil thought to herself.

"We were not informed of your father's injury. Why?" Kira asked, standing up and glaring down to Lil, cross-armed.

"Uh... uh... because you didn't ask." Lil said, still smiling. Didi stood up and now stood cross-armed like Kira.

"But we WERE told that you hadn't asked your father if it was ok to have Dil and Kimi over." Didi said.

"You told me he was fine with it. I do not appreciate you being dishonest to me, Lil." Kira said. Lil lowered her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lil said. Kira managed a smile and placed her hand on Lil's shoulder.

"No harm, no foul, I guess. Please go retrieve Kimi-chan for me." Kira said.

"Really though, it's alright if they still want to... owwww!" Howard howled in pain.

"Don't be foolish, Howard. You are in no shape to watch after our kids." Didi said.

"With all do respect, Mrs. Pickles, we're not little babies any... I mean... ok. Can we just have a little more time together?" Lil asked. Didi looked over to Kira. The two shrug their shoulders.

"Oh, alright... but only a few more minutes." Didi said. Lil smiled.

"Thanks." Lil said and then started back upstairs. Lil opened her bedroom door and gasped. Dil and Kimi were making out. "What's going on HERE?" Lil asked in a frustrated tone. Dil and Kimi quickly pulled away.

"Uh... uh... nothing. We were just..." Kimi started.

"Making sweet love." Dil said with a huge grin on his face. Kimi elbowed him.

"Dil!" Kimi whispered. Lil glared at Dil.

"I can't believe you! I invite you over to spend time with me and you end up making out with my best friend!" Lil yelled. Dil lowered his head.

_**"I can't believe it, either." **_

_**"You want me to finish the story or not, bro?"**_

_**"Fine. Go ahead."**_

"I'm really sorry, Lil. I didn't know you had those kind of feelings for him too." Kimi said. Lil's eyes went wide.

"Say WHAT? I never said anything about that! Well... I didn't, didn't say it either, but still." Lil said. Dil still had his head lowered. Lil just smiled and sat down beside him. "But... I'm willing to allow you to make up for it right now." Lil said, staring at Dil adoringly.

"What do you mean?" Dil asked.

"Oh... I think you know." Lil said with a giggle, sliding her finger across his chin. She then edged forward and met his lips with hers. Kimi glared at Lil hard and then pulled Dil away.

"Not going to happen, sister! He's mine!" Kimi exclaimed, spinning Dil around, and kissing him. Lil glared at Kimi.

"No... That's not going to happen, SISTER!" Lil exclaimed, pulling Dil away, spinning him around, and kissing him again.

"Cool! Two girls fighting over me!" Dil thought to himself.

_**"Yeah, right! You wish!" **_

_**"I'm not lying! I'm serious!"**_

_**"So, then who ended up getting you?"**_

_**"Both of them."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

The two girls were now in a stalemate with Dil. Both of them were tugging on him.

"He's mine!" Kimi yelled.

"No, he's mine!" Lil yelled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Girls, girls!" Dil shouted, stopping the two. Dil wore a big grin on his face. "I'm sure there's enough of me to go around." The two girls grinned.

"Dil, you naughty boy, you." Kimi said.

"Yeah, I know. Tell ya what... Why don't you both kiss me?" Dil asked.

"At the same time?" Lil and Kimi asked together in unison.

"Yeah, you know... like a triangle kiss." Dil said. The two girls grin and kiss Dil at the same time. The two girls glare at each other as they are kissing Dil. They both pull away and Dil wears a silly expression on his face. He falls backwards, letting out a chuckle. The two girls smile at each other and both go back to kissing him.

_**"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." **_

_**"Nope. I'm dead serious."**_

_**"Alright, whatever. I've heard enough about you making out with both of our best friends. When did you get caught?"**_

_**"Oh, right. It was shortly after they started doing that."**_

_**"Did they get caught in the act?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Then, how did mom find out about it?"**_

_**"If you'll give me a second, I'll tell ya!"**_

_**"Fine! Just get to it, already!"**_

The kissing continued, until there was a knocking on Lil's door. The two girls gasped and quickly pulled away from Dil.

"Who could that be?" Kimi asked.

"Uh... Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that both of your moms were here." Lil said.

"WHAT?" Kimi asked in shock. Lil quickly shushed her.

"Just act normal and everything will be cool." Lil whispered. Kimi smiled. Lil got up to go answer her door. As she was walking towards it, Kimi took notice of something about Dil and gasped.

"LIL!" Kimi shrieked. Lil quickly turned around to Kimi to find her pointing at Dil's face. Lil looked at what Kimi was pointing to and gasped.

"Oh no! Uh... uh..." Lil quickly scanned her room. "Here!" Lil said, yanking the sheet off of her bed. Before the two girls could do anything, the door started opening. Out of desperation, the two girls throw the sheet over Dil, covering his whole body and face.

"Kimi-chan, it's time to go. Grab your stuff." Kira said.

"Come on, Dil. There's been a change of plans." Didi said.

"Awww... Can we please have five more minutes?" Lil asked.

"I'm sorry, Lil, but it's late." Didi said.

"PLEASE?" Lil begged, getting down on her knees. The two adults looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh, alright. Five more, that's it." Didi said. Lil smiled.

"Thank you." Lil said, gratefully. As the two adults went to exit the room, Lil turned to Kimi and let out a sigh of relief. However, at that same moment, Dil rose up and pulled the sheet off of his head.

"That was fun, girls. Let's do it again!" Dil said with a chuckle. There was a gasp.

"Dylan! What on EARTH?" Didi exclaimed. A look of horror came over Lil and Kimi's faces.

"Uh... oh." Lil said in a shaky voice.

"Way... busted." Kimi said. The two adults lifted Dil's head and traced the lipstick marks that were on his face from their sources.

"Well now... It would appear that our children have been involved in a little mischief." Kira said, glaring at her daughter. The three kids lowered their heads.

"What do you all have to say for yourselves?" Didi asked. The two girls glared at Dil.

"Nice going, Dil." Lil said, angrily.

"Yeah, real... smooth, Dil." Kimi said. Dil lowered his head.

_**"The next thing that I knew, I was forbidden to see either of them for the rest of the summer."**_

**(End Of Flashback)**

Tommy shook his head in shame. Dil hung his head low.

"I find this all hard to believe. I mean, come on, Dil. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

Dil glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Well, then go ask mom, if you don't believe me! Seriously, T, would I make all of this up? I mean, I know I have a creative mind and all, but you're giving me a little TOO much credit."

Tommy placed a hand on his chin.

"You do have a point there."

There's a sudden hard pounding on the door.

"Dil, open up!" Came an angry voice.

"Uh oh! I'm not here!" Dil whispered, crawling under his bed. Tommy opened the door. Phil and Chuckie barge into the room.

"Where can we find Dil Pickles?" Phil asked, angrily. Tommy smiled nervously.

"Uh... go check the fridge. Mom keeps them there." Tommy said.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Tommy. Where is he? We need to have a little pow wow with him." Chuckie said, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh... about what?" Tommy asked.

"About him making out with Kimi!" Chuckie and Phil shouted in unison. The two boys look at each other in confusion and then glare back at Tommy.

"Where is he, T?" Phil asked.

"Haven't seen him."

"Yeah, right! Come on, Tommy! Why else would you be in his room?" Chuckie asked. Tommy thought about it for a moment.

"Because... I was looking for him too."

"Well then, let us help you." Phil said. The two boys started searching around Dil's room. Just as Chuckie goes to look under Dil's bed, Tommy stops him.

"Wait, Chuck! You... don't want to look under there."

"Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"Because... it's dusty under there." Tommy said. Dil placed his hand over his mouth in attempt to keep from busting out loud with laughter. Chuckie was not convinced. He looked under the bed anyway.

"There he is!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Run, D!" Tommy shouted. Dil quickly crawled out from under his bed and darted out of the room, with Phil and Chuckie in hot pursuit.

"Get back here!" Phil shouted. Dil raced down the stairs, into the living room, around the couch, and into the kitchen. Dil squeezed himself between his mom and the kitchen sink.

"Dil, get back upstairs! You're grounded, remember?" Didi asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. P. We'll take him back up to his room... right after we break every bone in his body!" Phil shouted.

"Now, boys..." Didi started.

"Help, T!" Dil cried. Tommy just smiled and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, D, but you're on your own with this one.

"I see. Some brother you are!" Dil shouted, darting out of the kitchen. Phil and Chuckie finally chase him down in the living room. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry that I OWWWW made out with both of your sisters!" Dil cried out.

"WHAT? You made out with Lil too?" Phil asked, angrily.

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

**The End**

So, what did you guys think? Feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
